1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to display technologies, and more particularly to autostereoscopic display technologies.
2. Discussion
Conventional stereoscopic display technologies create (or otherwise enhance) the illusion of depth by presenting offset images exhibiting a binocular disparity to respective left eyes and right eyes of viewers. In this manner, respective two-dimensional (2D) retinal images may be perceived by the left-eye and right-eye of a viewer, such that the respective 2D retinal images may be autonomically combined to create the perception of a three-dimensional (3D) image.
Traditionally, stereoscopic display technologies have mechanically presented the 2D images to viewers, such that the viewers are required to utilize headgear, such as polarizing glasses, to either combine separate 2D images from two offset sources or to separate a left-eye image and a right-eye image from a single source. While certainly effective, such requirements may leave viewers feeling inconvenienced by the necessity to wear such polarizing glasses or any “other” headgear.
Therefore, there is a need for an approach that provides effective, cost-efficient autostereoscopic display technologies, capable of respectively presenting images directionally to the left eye and right eye of a viewer, such that the viewer is not necessarily required to wear any polarizing glasses or any “other” headgear to benefit from the binocular perception of depth.